When the delivery of sheet products, such as photographic paper, to processing laboratories is required, it is preferable to use very long sheets, for example 2000 m, to permit efficient use of the photographic printers. Therefore, packaging is used that comprises a light tight enclosure supported on a pallet type base in order for it to be moved by a fork lift truck. This packaging includes at least one projecting spindle onto which the roll to be delivered is put.
When the containers are delivered to the laboratories, they must not be opened in the light given that they contain photosensitive products. Therefore, it is essential to have a safety device to prevent unwanted opening. However, the presence of a safety device causes difficulties for the operator who has to unlock the safety device and then open the container door in the dark.